Life is Not What it Seems
by Tay0124
Summary: This is a story in my point of view...I'm not good at summaries. Please read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Taylor, and every Monday morning is the same…I wake up at five, wait for my dad to get out of the shower then I go and take one myself. I brush my curly brown hair past my shoulders, put some spray or mousse in it, which ever one I have at the moment, and walk out, with my glasses on, the door at ten after six to catch my bus. Typical day for me…

I get on the bus, and sit with my friend Cody, he's only in sixth grade while I'm in tenth. He's a good kid in all, and most of the people on the bus are annoying, selfish, little brats that only care about how they look. Rich was my bus driver, he was a cool bus driver he's even been to Hawaii, honestly I don't know how he could afford it on a bus salary.

I bring out my brick of a Zune, and listen to one of my favorite songs "My Heart" by the band Paramore, while Cody plays Mortal Kombat on his PSP. I'm on the bus for an hour before we finally reach the school. It's the twenty-third of March and I still have to where a coat, the weather this year is not in my favor. I was excited Saturday because the Twilight movie came out of DVD, the books were much better in my opinion, but the movie was good. I love the Twilight Saga, I always fantasize that I met the Cullens and I myself was a vampire, but that'll never come true. Sometimes I feel that I never fit in anywhere, and to me I didn't. I was waiting for me to feel as if I fit in, but it has yet to happen.

I put my coat in my locker and go downstairs toward the main entrance, where there we pray and worship. As I get there my two best friends, Alyssa and Danny, walk in the door.

Alyssa, my friend for three years, has brown straighten hair, blue eyes, purple glasses, and she's four-eleven. She's only fifteen, while I'm seventeen, but we are really close, we treat each other as if we were sisters.

Then there's Danny. I've only known him for about two years, and I already have a crush on him, but he doesn't know it. He's five-six, blonde short hair, and dark blue eyes. He's sixteen, but I don't really care we're only a couple of months apart from each other. I just wish he felt the same…

I give them both a hug and walk upstairs with them to their lockers. They were already having another conversation so I just walked behind them, quietly.

Then Alyssa said to me, "Are you ok, Taylor?"

I nodded and replied, "Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"Because Alyssa just called your name three times and you didn't answer." Danny explained.

"Sorry, I was just zoning out. Thinking about the past, as usual."

"Well, you can't change any of that. It's the past." Alyssa said.

"I know…I just wish I could stop thinking about it…"

"Then don't." Danny said. I nodded.

I was thinking about my Papa. He was my step-grandpa, but he treated me as his own. He lived right next door to me and I loved him dearly. He died from cancer January 12, 2009, twelve days before seventh my birthday. I saw him dead in his bed, and that's the image that was in my mind…him dead. To be honest, I just couldn't believe he was dead…I loved him so much.

We walked downstairs and worshiped, we had a 20 minute zero hour today, then the bell rang signaling us to go to our first hour. My first hour was cooking, we made mint chocolate chip ice cream, it was pretty good. Second hour was child development, we just watched a movie on parenting. Third hour was Biology, and I walked to class with Danny half way.

"Sorry, about this morning."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." he said.

I looked into the pool of blue eyes, losing my thoughts. I had to turn away, and said, "Ok." We were at my class now, so I asked, "Do I get a hug?" He came up to me and was about to give me a hug when he ran off into the hallway.

I stuck my tongue at him and he smiled, he was going to get it.

So I walked into Bio, grabbed my paper and sat in my seat, third from the front in the fifth row. But, there was a different feeling to the room today, it felt like someone was watching me…

I looked around the room, and there in the fourth row, fifth seat, a new kid was staring at me. He was pale as a ghost, dark colored eyes, and black spiked hair.

He smiled at me, and it creep me out a little because that smile looked sinister, like he was planning something. I turned around and tried to pay attention in class.

But, I couldn't stop thinking about how that kid looked. He was extremely pale, odd colored eyes, like a black, and just the way he smiled.

I gasped quietly, figuring out what this guy was…a vampire. I got out my assignment notebook and wrote a pass to the restroom, then I was out the door.

But, I felt like I was being followed, I turned around to find no one was there. Then out of no where I was grappled and smashed to the floor. My head was bleeding dark blood, and I was half shocked at the person I saw above me, the mysterious boy…the vampire.

In a silky, smooth voice he said, "Hello." and smiled hungrily. "Sorry, but your blood smelled so appealing to me, and I just wanted a taste."

I was squirming trying to get free from his iron grip, but it was no use…I was going to die.

I felt his teeth graze my neck, then he bit. It was quite painful, and I was losing conciseness, fast. Then, his weight was suddenly off me, and I heard growling, then someone speak…

"Get off of her." She said.

"I was just having my lunch, can't I finish?"

"No, leave or we'll kill you." another voice said, male this time.

"She wasn't that good anyway." I heard a rush of air, then the venom began to spread and I started to feel this unbearable fire, I was trying not to scream, but strangled grunts came out.

"We have to get her out of here." the woman said.

"I know…" the man replied.

Cold arms grabbed me, then the world sped by. I couldn't see anything because they were going so fast. The fire in me raged and I started to scream, but then everything went black…


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_I could no longer open my eyes, it was too painful. My screaming got louder as the pain got more intense. _

_Someone was rubbing their cold hand against my arm, "It's going to be okay, sweetie," the woman said, "we are almost there." _

_The cold arms holding me didn't even sooth the fire in my veins. We were still moving at fast speeds, then they finally started to slow and I heard a door open._

"_Carlisle, we need help!" the man yelled. Carlisle? Dr. Carlisle Cullen?_

"_What happened here?" Another male voice asked._

"_She was bit by a nomadic vampire, at the high school during 3__rd__ period." the woman answered._

"_You two take her in the guest bedroom, while I go and see who this poor child is."_

_I felt like I was flying again, then I was set on a bed and the covers were put over me. The pain was getting worse and worse, an my throat was sore from all the screaming, yet it was hard not to scream. I heard footsteps climbing the stairs then someone knocked on the door._

"_I found out who she is. Her name is Taylor Ann Rising, she's 17 years old…her parents are Scott and Sandy, she has one sister named Bailey…she's 9."_

"_Wow only 17...just like you, Edward." Edward?! The Cullens are real?!_

_I started to scream again, the fire inside me was engulfing my whole being…_

"_Taylor? Can you hear me?" Carlisle asked. _

_I took a deep breath to steady myself, "Y-yes!" I grunted in pain._

"_Do you know what you are becoming? Just nod." I nodded._

"_We are going to give you some morphine to help you cope with the pain, ok?" I nodded, again._

_I felt him insert a needle through my skin, and this fluid entering my veins, everything was getting heavy and I could no longer move. I still felt the fire in my in my veins, but now I could no longer scream, so I was suffering in silence…_

_I didn't know how long it has been, but the fire started to fade in certain places…like my feet and toes. Then my legs and arms, till it was only in my chest…it started to burn like crazy and my heart was going extremely fast._

"_Carlisle!!" a woman said._

_I could feel that 10 people were surrounding me…then the pain exploded, I could move now and my hand grabbed where my heart was, as fast as it was there, it was gone. The pain was totally gone in my chest…except my throat burned a little._

_I was afraid to open my eyes, I didn't want to confront what I now have become, but I had to so I snapped them open._

_Everything was in so much detail! I've never seen anything like it, literally. I took in the faces that were surrounding me…_

_A woman that looked about 18 years of age was sitting next to me, she had long mahogany hair past her shoulders…he eyes were black. Then next to her was a guy with reddish-brown hair, he looked to be about 17, his eyes also black. And with that I figured out who they were, Edward and Bella. And surrounding them was everyone else, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Renesmee, and Jacob. They were real_.

Then Carlisle asked, "How do you feel?"

"Overwhelmed, by what has happened to me." Startled slightly at the bell-like voice escaping my lips.

Bella placed a hand on mine, "I know at first it's hard to believe…but you'll get used to it." she smiled.

I smiled in return, then Carlisle asked, "Aren't you thirsty?"

As soon as he said that my throat blazed with an internal fire, that I could only get rid of by…drinking blood…I shuddered.

"I have to drink blood, don't I?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yes, here my family and I drink animal blood instead of humans, we did this so we can live corporately next to humans." Carlisle explained.

"I would rather drink from an animal instead of something I used to be…it would feel so wrong…"

"You are ready to hunt?" he asked. I nodded, "Edward and Bella will join you."

I followed Edward and Bella out the door and though the forest. Running at speeds that I thought were not possible was exhilarating!! I felt like I was flying through the tightly-packed trees. Edward and Bella in front of me laughing freely as they were running together, saddened me quite a bit…what was I going to do about my friends and family, the ones I love?

They stopped and Bella approached me, "Taylor? You ready?"

"How will I do this?" I asked nervously.

"Just let your senses take over…" she answered her voice fading away as I closed my eyes and let my instincts take over.

I took a deep breath through my nose, inhaling my surroundings, snapping my eyes open when I smelled this tart, sour scent, I wrinkled my nose in response.

"You'll get used to it, don't worry." Edward explained.

Following the scent, I noticed it was a deer. I crouched down ready to strike at my weak prey, I jumped into a nearby tree then, silently, I pounced down on the deer grabbing it's neck with my razor-sharp teeth, sucking the sweet blood out of it's system. I killed and drank five more deer, till then burn in my throat was subsided.

Edward and Bella now approached me with glowing topaz eyes, "You're done?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I am."

We ran back to their Victorian, three-story, white house in a matter of minutes. As we entered the door Esme came and gave me a hug, then smiling at me in a mothering way, I couldn't help but smile back.

There was one question I couldn't help but asking, "Will I ever get to see my friends and family again?" At that, I felt everyone tense around me, "Well?" I was getting impatient.

"No…" Carlisle answered.

"No!? This is ridiculous!!" I yelled, I felt a growl raise up to my throat and out through my clenched teeth, I was growling menically.

"Taylor…" someone started to say, but I was already out the door. I ran to my little red house, to find that my mom and sister were home. I grabbed the key from under the mat and opened the door. The house was a total and utter mess, it was so unorganized. I looked at the clock to see what the time was, 6:30, my mom and sister were asleep. I went up quietly to their bedsides and kissed them on the forehead, then I went to my room and grabbed a pair of jeans, my pink t-shirt, and my brown slip-on shoes. I put them in the bathroom and took a shower, when I was fully-dressed I looked at myself in the mirror…

My once light-toned skin was now a ghostly white, my tight curls were shiny and healthy looking and my hair was now slightly past my shoulders, my figure would make a model cry, there were no flaws in my granite skin, but then there was my eyes…once a medium brown were now a ruby red. They frightened me. But there sitting on the sink was a box of contacts, with a note on it.

_Taylor_

_Here are some contacts for you to see your friends and family. I saw that you weren't going to lose control, apparently, you have self-control too, just like Bella. I think it's because you knew what you were becoming, that you were aware of what was happening. You and me will talk later…_

_Alice_

I would have to thanks Alice later today, but now I was eager to see my wonderful friends again. I was ready and out the door by 6:45, I ran silently through the forests till I reached the High School. I was there early so, I walked slowly to the main entrance and went through the doors. No one was here so I went up to my locker and put up my coat. It was Thursday, twenty-seventh of March, I missed four days of school without contact with any of them, I wonder what their reaction will be…I hope they don't find out what I am.

I went down to our meeting place to worship, it was Thursday so we have a forty-minute zero hour. Five minutes later Danny and Alyssa walk through the door, they looked so sad…

I walked up silently and lightly tapped Alyssa shoulder, she turned around slowly then looked up into my eyes. I watched as her sad expression turned to shock, disbelief, confusion, then she hugged me, but as soon as she did she backed away scared.

"What h-happened to you?!" she stuttered, "Your so cold and pale!!" Danny came up next to her with his eyes wide.

This is what I was afraid of, I got to think of something, fast!!

"I had a rare disease, and I almost died…but the disease left some scars, like me being cold and pale. I will always be this way for the rest of my…life."

Alyssa had her hand placed over he mouth, "I'm so sorry, Tay."

"Ah, it's ok. So, how are you guys?"

"Good." Aly answered.

"Ok." Danny answered.

There scents weren't that strong or appealing…which is good, I guess.

The day went by slowly as I was reuniting with my friends, it was now 3rd hour and it was when Danny and I would be alone…

I still have feelings for him, I just wish he knew how I felt…I love him…

"You what?!" Danny asked, shocked.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." I said confused.

"You said you…loved me…"

"No I didn't…" Did he hear my thoughts??

"Well, do you?" he asked.

"Um…yes…I have for a while…" keeping my head down, "Do you?"

"I-I'm going to be later for class, see ya." he ran down the hallway to his class, embarrassed.

How did he know I thought that? I'll have to talk to Carlisle about this later.

I walked into my Biology class, cautiously, preparing myself to face the monster that killed me. As I walked into the door I grabbed the notes sitting on the table and sat in my desk, I took a quick glance behind me to see if he was there, only to find that he wasn't.

The rest of the day went fast, Danny acted like nothing happened until I walked with him on my way to my Algebra class. We were walking to his locker, silently.

I had to break the silence, "So, how are you?"

"Fine." He turned to me, "There's something different about you, but I can't put my finger on it."

I froze. This is exactly what I was fearing that he wouldn't believe my story, crap!!

"What's different?" I asked. He got closer to examine me, even though I might have super control, his scent burned through my nose. I felt my eyes turn black, the venom welling up in my mouth, then my contacts desciangrated. And he was looking right into my eyes.

Gasping, he said, "Your eyes are…black!!!"

"Shh…please Danny, I will explain." I said quietly.

He nodded., "Ok."

"Alright, you know Twilight, right?"

"Yeah."

"Read it, please. Then you will understand. Here, take my book."

I gave him my Twilight book, "Why?"

"Just do it." I almost growled, "It's hard to explain, ok?"

"Alright…"

"I'll talk to you later." I gave him a hug and he shuddered, "Sorry, I must be really cold to you. I keep forgetting."

I walked away freed from his tantalizing scent, but also afraid of what's to come.


End file.
